Tom Clancy Wiki
Welcome to the Tom Clancy Wiki', a Wiki based upon the novels, films, games, comics and TV series by and based upon Tom Clancy. ---- We are currently housing articles, and files. ---- '''On February 13, 2019, ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan was renewed for a third season. Season 2 will air on November 1, 2019.' 'Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint will be released on October 4, 2019.' 'Without Remorse will be released on September 18, 2020.' ---- | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to the '''Tom Clancy franchise to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- FILMS ---- The Hunt for Red October (film) poster 3.jpg|''The Hunt for Red October|link=The Hunt for Red October (film) Patriot Games (film) poster 2.jpg|Patriot Games|link=Patriot Games (film) Clear and Present Danger (film) poster 2.jpg|Clear and Present Danger|link=Clear and Present Danger (film) The Sum of All Fears (film) poster 3.jpg|The Sum of All Fears|link=The Sum of All Fears (film) Jack Ryan Shadow Recruit poster 10.jpg|Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit|link=Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit Without Remorse (film) poster.jpg|Without Remorse|link=Without Remorse (film) Rainbow Six (film) poster.jpg|Rainbow Six|link=Rainbow Six (film) ---- '''GAMES' ---- Tom Clancy's Elite Squad characters.jpg|''Tom Clancy's Elite Squad|link=Tom Clancy's Elite Squad Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands cover.jpg|Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands|link=Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint cover.jpg|Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint|link=Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (video game) cover.jpg|Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six|link=Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (video game) Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Eagle Watch cover.jpg|Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Eagle Watch|link=Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Eagle Watch Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Rogue Spear cover.png|Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear|link=Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege cover.jpg|Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege|link=Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege ---- '''TV SERIES' ---- (August 31, 2018 – present) Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 1 poster 4.jpg|'Season 1'|link=Season 1 (Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan) Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 2 poster 2.jpg|'Season 2'|link=Season 2 (Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan) Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 3 poster.jpg|'Season 3'|link=Season 3 (Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan) ---- FEATURED MEDIA ---- ---- CAST ---- Ben Affleck.jpg|Ben Affleck Alec Baldwin.jpg|Alec Baldwin Jamie Bell.jpg|Jamie Bell Jon Bernthal.jpg|Jon Bernthal Steve Blum.jpg|Steve Blum Sean Connery.jpg|Sean Connery Kevin Costner.jpg|Kevin Costner Willem Dafoe.jpg|Willem Dafoe Harrison Ford.jpg|Harrison Ford Michael B. Jordan.jpg|Michael B. Jordan John Krasinski.png|John Krasinski Chris Pine.jpg|Chris Pine Liev Schreiber.jpg|Liev Schreiber CHARACTERS ---- Jack Ryan (Ben Affleck).jpg|Ben Affleck as Jack Ryan Jack Ryan (Alec Baldwin).jpg|Alec Baldwin as Jack Ryan Jamie Bell.jpg|Jamie Bell as Robert Ritter Cole D. Walker (Jon Bernthal).png|Jon Bernthal as Cole D. Walker Scott Mitchell (Steve Blum).jpg|Steve Blum as Scott Mitchell Marko Ramius (Sean Connery).jpg|Sean Connery as Marko Ramius Thomas Harper (Kevin Costner).jpg|Kevin Costner as Thomas Harper John Clark (Willem Dafoe).jpg|Willem Dafoe as John Clark Jack Ryan (Harrison Ford) 2.jpg|Harrison Ford as Jack Ryan Michael B. Jordan.jpg|Michael B. Jordan as John Clark Jack Ryan (John Krasinski).jpg|John Krasinski as Jack Ryan Jack Ryan (Chris Pine).jpg|Chris Pine as Jack Ryan John Clark (Liev Schreiber).jpg|Liev Schreiber as John Clark Category:Browse